Who Would Have Thought?
by CrazyTimesAMillion
Summary: Prompt: The twins realize that during their time as Ultron's lackey, they tried to kill Clint and realize how much they own him and his family an apology for almost separating them forever, especially after they took them with them. [Requested by Niom Lamboise]


**Author Note: This was a request from** Niom Lamboise **who gave me a bunch of great prompts and this was one of them. This was the first one that I had a good idea for, so I decided to go and start this one. This one wasn't as long as the other ones have been, because I wasn't sure how I wanted the ending to go. I'm considering doing a follow up on this fic that has Clint's thoughts about bringing in the twins and all.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it and thanks** Niom **for sending in these great requests!**

* * *

 _Who Would Have Thought?_

 _Prompt: The twins realize that during their time as Ultron's lackey, they tried to kill Clint and realize how much they own him and his family an apology for almost separating them forever, especially after they took them with them._

* * *

They had been told that what they did wasn't their faults. They were lost, confused, and broken. Part of them wanted to believe what they told them. That they weren't at fault for their actions during their time with Ultron, but another part of them thought differently. That they should have been able to realize what they had done was wrong.

There's a part of them that held them responsible for what they had done. It wasn't like Ultron had forced them into it. He had offered them a chance for revenge against Tony Stark for tearing their family apart and they taken that opportunity. Who wouldn't take a chance to avenge their fallen family? But had they known what would happen, they never would have done it.

During that time they had done something. Something that they regret far more than anything else they had ever done. They had nearly killed Clint Barton, the man who took them in when they had no where to go. The man that made them apart of his family. A family that they had almost destroyed. They could never forgive themselves for what they had done. They didn't deserve to be here.

They couldn't stand the thought of what would have happened had they succeeded and ended the archer. It was a thought that neither of them dared to speak of, but that didn't stop them from thinking it to themselves. The Bartons never should have taken them. Not after all that they could have done to the family. What they had almost done to it. This family deserved so much better than the twins.

That was one of the reasons that they had been so shocked when Clint first offered them a place to stay. When he took them into his house and allowed them to live with him and his family. He didn't have to do that. He shouldn't have done that. If they had done this to someone, that person would have never taken them in. That person would have left them alone, let them fend for themselves on the streets.

But no, Clint Barton was different. Despite everything they had done and what they could have done, he still allowed them be apart of his family. Of all the things that he could have, should have done, this was what he picked. He picked to bring the two people that had nearly killed him and torn his family apart. They truly didn't deserve this. Why did he feel the need to do that?

* * *

Currently Pietro was perched in the windowsill of his bedroom, staring out at the large vast of land that belonged to the farm. So many thoughts were running through his mind about how he didn't deserve to be here. That after all they had done, this wasn't something that should have been given to them. Yet, here they were.

The sound of a soft click of his door being shut pulled him from his thoughts. He turned his head to see his sister walking over toward him. A frown formed on his lips when he saw the sadden expression on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked.

She sighed, leaning on the wall that was beside the window and in Pietro's line of sight. "I can't help but wonder why they did it." She replied. "Can you?"

No, he couldn't help but wonder the same. You would think that if someone did something that nearly destroyed your family, you would want nothing to do with that person. Why did Clint find the need to be different?

"No, I can't." He replied, tearing his gaze from her to the window again. "I don't understand. After all we did to him and what we could have done to his family, they still take us in. Why?"

Shaking her head, Wanda said "I don't know, Pietro. We could have killed him, that's enough reason for him to want nothing to do with us."

"Yet, here we are. Staying in the house of the very man we tried to kill." The silver haired teenager stated.

"We should do something for them." She said. "It's what we owe them after all they've done."

Pietro nodded at his sister. "I agree."

* * *

 **Author Note: What are your thoughts on this? Did anyone else get hit with some feels while reading this? I know I did while writing it and my friend did when I sent her a small preview of it. Anyway, I do hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Remember, I'm still taking request. So if you guys have any that you want me to write then feel free to send them my way. You would probably be better off PMing them to me, because I usually forget them if they're left in reviews.**

 **I'll see you guys in the next one!**


End file.
